Long time coming
by memo.malfoy
Summary: 5 years after the war they meet again at her family gathering. Hermione more relaxed and casual than before and Draco a successful healer and reformed young man, will they find what they were looking for?
1. Back again

"Oh Hermione I have missed you so much" Polly crooned as she hugged her cousin tightly, well, maybe too tightly. "Polly" Hermione huffed laughing "You'll miss me even more if you don't let me breathe cousin." Polly finally pulled back still holding Hermione's shoulders and smiling at her. "Sorry, you are just gone for too long"

Two years to be exact, Hermione mused as the two girls made their way from the airport terminal to the parking outside where Polly parked her car. Hermione has been touring Europe and Asia for the last two years in search for her peace as she put it. The truth is traveling the world has been something Hermione always wanted to do. She almost lost the hope in doing so during the war but as soon as she had the chance she left. First she sat her NEWTs. Professor McGonagall has been generous enough to offer her a place in the expedited and crash NEWT course. Four months after the rebuilding was finished and six months after Voldemort's demise, she sat her speedy exams with one other student, the only other student to attend the crash course. Draco Malfoy. Hermione thought it was impressive that he had the mind to study and score very high, a few points below her in fact, this soon after his trial. His and his mother's trials have been expedited as well. Thanks to Harry and Hermione mainly then to McGonagall and Kingesly next, Draco and Narcissa were pardoned with some linen stipulations. Lucius also had a reduced sentence. Considering he was always acting out of fear and misplaced loyalties, he was sentenced to serve one year in Azkaban as well as a financial penalty which he was more than happy to pay. Draco requested to be on the speedy NEWTs program having no desire to return to a full year and face his classmates who he was sure would make his life a living hell.

After NEWTs, Hermione went to France and spent the next 3 years earning a degree in medi-magic. She always wanted to be a healer and the war strengthened that need. Then upon graduation she refused an offer from St. Mungo to fulfill her dream of travelling the world. Two years later, here she was. Back to Britain. To a family gathering no less.

The Granger's family gatherings are almost as bosh as celebrity parties. This time her grandparents have booked rooms and a conference hall for a week for the entire family. Her bosh aunts are usually responsible for organizing the whole thing. Events and meals through the week ending with a grand ball on the week end.

"So" Polly started pulling Hermione back to earth "Do you have a date for the ball? Maybe a hot guy you met while traveling?" Hermione laughed "No, Polly. I don't have a hot guy following me from Spain to take me to my family Ball. Sober up will you, I told you I was done dating for a while." Polly just nodded. Being one of the few people who Hermione kept in contact with during the last two years, she knew what her cousin was talking about.

Hermione was in a few serious relationships during the first few months of her travels. When she got hurt, badly each and every time, she decided that enough was enough. From then on she kept it casual, just having fun not letting herself getting attached. That attitude worked wonders for her self-esteem. Now, the once shy and prude bookworm blossomed into a very elegant and beautiful woman.

By the time they arrived at one of the grandest hotels in London, where the gathering was to take place, the two girls have caught up on each other news. "Oh, Hermione, he is wonderful." Polly cooed as she locked the car and started helping her cousin with the luggage. She was telling her about her boyfriend of 8 months. "He is charming, elegant and very kind. Many people might think him aloof but underneath he has a very sweet character. I can't wait for you to meet him". Hermione laughed "I am happy for you Polly, I would be honored to meet him of course."

They drifted into the hotel, settled Hermione's bags in the room they will be sharing over the course of the week then went down to the room where their family was to have their first official dinner. Jane and Richard Granger were the first to greet the girls "Hermione!" her mother practically screamed smothering her in a hug. "Hi mum. I missed you too." Hermione laughed hugging her mum just as tightly. "Jane please. You'll suffocate the girl before the rest of the family get their chance. Let her breath." Richard admonished with a chuckle from behind. Hermione released her mother and turned with a grin to her father then jumped into his waiting arms. "Oh dad, I missed you so much". After that she went and greeted her aunts and uncles. The only people she liked enough to hug would be her aunt Minnie, Polly's mum, Uncle John Minnie's husband and her father's brother and her grandparents of course. Among the whole family, these were the few that knew her secret. Of course there was also aunt Lola, her father's oldest sister, but Hermione never liked her. Mainly, because Lola always made Hermione feel as if her magic was an illness. Lola of course was sworn to secrecy. When Hermione was in her fifth year Lola almost ousted her to the entire family, so the girl made her aunt take a vow, magically binding to Lola's dismay, and explained the dire consequences if she ever broke that vow. Of course, Hermione may have exaggerated just a bit, but it was worth the look of absolute horror on Lola's face.

After dinner Hermione and Polly retreated to their room, exhausted from a long day, fallen asleep as soon as they hit their beds.


	2. All white Breakfast

Next day was the "All white Breakfast" traditional event in the family gathering. Everybody were required to wear all pieces of their attire white or cream at most. Polly wore a sweet white shorts that stopped just above her knee, a white tank top that showed her curvy waist and full breast while also showing some cleavage and a white trainer. Hermione chose a white pleated skirt the stopped at mid-thigh, a halter top that showed most of her back and a medium healed white and silver sandals. They made their way to the breakfast room to meet the family.

As they entered the room the insistent chatter that is characteristic to a room full of their family members suddenly stopped. Hermione frowned and leaned to whisper to Polly "What is going on?" Polly chuckled and whispered back "I think they are a bit shocked with the return of the prodigal princess." They laughed at the silliness of the family. Their cousins were never nice to them, Hermione specially. Being a dedicated bookworm and usually neglecting her looks got her her fair share of ridicule. So, it was only natural that they all shut up seeing the bookworm transformed into a butterfly.

They made through breakfast with only two run-ins with their nasty cousins, both instances Hermione steadily ignored the bitches. It was time now for the garden walk. Polly was beyond ecstatic, she expected to meet her boyfriend in the gardens.

"There he is, Hermione. Oooooh, he looks good in white. Come on I 'll introduce you." Polly literally drug Hermione through the crowd towards a tall man with a tanned skin who's back was to them. "Hello love" Polly purred in his ear when she got close. He turned fast and swept her in a tight hug "Polly, I was looking for you babe." He whispered. Hermione was standing to the side with her mouth hanging open like a fish. She couldn't believe it. Out of all the Italian aristocrats, Polly's description more or less, she was looking at a grownup Blaise Zabinni. She recovered from her shock quickly while he was still embracing Polly. She crossed her arms over her chest and thought 'this should be fun'.

"Love, I want you to meet my favorite cousin, remember the one I talked to you about? Blaise, this is Hermione Granger my cousin. Hermione, this Blaise Zabinni my boyfriend." Polly introduced all smiles.

Hermione enjoyed watching the realization dawn upon his face slowly, apparently he didn't recognize her right away. "What the…Granger….. How….. you ….." he stammered to form a coherent thought. Hermione laughed out loud "Yes Zabinni, it is me. I am quite surprised to see you here." Polly frowned "You two know each other." Blaise paled and struggled as he said "Yes you see I met Granger at this … um .. party in …er…" he started to form a story obviously not well thought but Hermione cut him in. "Oh for the love of Merlin. You are a very bad liar, expected better from a former Slytherin, really." She crossed her arm. "Just tell her already. Polly knows about me and my rather special education." She waited for the bomb to drop. Blaise winced and closed his eyes for a second before turning to his girlfriend. "You….. Blaise you are a wiz…." Polly started with a scream before Hermione put her hand over her cousin's mouth to stop her from spreading the secret. "Thank you Granger, hanks a lot." Blaise said irritated to which Hermione only snickered. "Polly please don't get us in trouble." She told her cousin before releasing her mouth.

"Honestly." Polly huffed "Anyway, why the hell didn't you tell me Blaise?"

"Sorry love, I was going to tell you of course. Please don't dump me." He pleaded and looked sincerely disturbed by the thought.

"Dump you? Idiot. I just thought that you should have told me earlier, it would have been fun to have someone else to talk to when Hermione isn't around." Polly told him with a slight pout.

At his look of confusion Hermione decided to take mercy on him "Polly knows pretty much everything about our world. She loved hearing me tell her all about these stuff. She even got me to get her the prophet often."

Blaise smiled at his girlfriend "Oh, that is nice" then realization hit him "Granger, you mean you told her everything? Even the war?" Hermione knew he was worried that Polly may change her mind about him if she knew from her about his side of the war. Hermione just smiled "Yes she does know. She also knows that most people our age pretty much didn't get much choice about the side they were defending. She knows people grow up and change and mature. I mean look at you, a Slytherin pureblood and dating amuggle. I see no reason to make me hold on to old trivial grudges." She said with a shrug. Polly has been smiling all the time "I think I rather like having a Slytherin boyfriend as a matter of fact. Now I know what you were talking about. And Blaise, will you please stop calling her Granger? She is family and if you want to stay in my good grace you will not cross Hermione." Blaise chuckled and raised his hand in surrender "Alright, alright. Hermione, I am happy to see you are well. If you don't mind, please put in the good word for me with my girlfriend." Hermione laughed at his silliness and soon the three were laughing together until interrupted.


	3. We meet again

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the bookworm, Gryffindor princess." Came the all too familiar drawl from behind her. She turned to look in the face of a grown up Draco Malfoy. She could see the amusement and teasing even behind his trademark smirk. He was testing her. Hermione smirked back "Oh wow, never thought I'd see the Slytherin prince grace us with his presence here." To that he couldn't hold back the laughter that broke out of him like she never saw him before. "Why am I not surprised? You two were like adjoining twins in Hogwarts, of course you would be here. Nice to see you enjoying yourself Malfoy." She crossed her arms but kept an amused smile on her face while he calmed down from laughter. "I am sorry. Nobody has called me that in such a long time. How are you Granger?" before she could respond Polly screamed "Will you please stop with the last name shit?" the other three looked at her shocked then they all were laughing. "Alright, how are you then Hermione?" Draco asked politely. Hermione smiled at him "I am good. Nice to see again Draco."

"Alright" Polly interrupted "Let me get this straight. You are the best mate Blaise have been telling me about, and you also know Hermione from your school which means you too are a … er … special." She paused for a second shaking her head "Wait, your name is Draco Malfoy?" she asked. "Yes, it is." Draco answered with a confused look. Blaise seemed to be as confused. Only Hermione seem to know why her cousin was gaping at him like she was. "You are THE Draco Malfoy. Never thought I'd live to see the day. Wow, nice to meet you finally. I have heard a lot about you." She blurted. "Um, love. I didn't tell you that much about him." Blaise said from her side. She waved him off "Oh, not from you. From Hermione." Hermione covered her face with her hands when her cousin gave them a devilish smile. She knew what Polly seem to focus on from what Hermione told her about him. Polly only smirked at Hermione and said "Let's go grab a drink Blaise and leave these two to get …'requited'" she dragged her boyfriend to the refreshment table leaving a confused Draco with a slightly embraced Hermione. "What is going on?" Draco asked. Hermione gave a short laugh "Polly is the closest thing I had of a sister. I pretty much told her everything about our school and world. She know everything." Realization seem to dawn on Draco finally "Oh that is why she recognized my name. Must be some horrible stuff you told her about me for her to remember my name." He was slightly ashamed. Some things in his past wasn't exactly the prideful deeds. "They are not all horrible." Hermione said quietly as they made their way towards a bench in the corner of the garden. "I can't imagine a single positive thing you could have told her about me. I haven't been the nicest guy to you specially." He confessed as they sat down. "You see" she started "Polly seem to only remember one thing I told her about you." She covered her face again and he chuckled "What was it?" she mumbled something unintelligible through her hands. Draco laughed "You are going to have to remove your hands Hermione, I didn't understand a word." She finally removed her hands and turned to him biting her lib. "The fact that I had a slight crush on you back in the end of sixth year. And through the month we spent in the castle during our NEWTs." Her admission astounded him greatly but opened a door for him that he seemed to be waiting for a long time. "Really now?" he chuckled when she flushed "Well, to tell you the truth, I kind of had some sort of crush on you too during school." He admitted. "Really?" she asked in a nonbelieving tone. He sighed and resigned himself to tell her the truth. After all, he had wanted to talk about this with her for so long. "If you came down to the truth, the way I treated you, the horrible name calling and bullying, was partly because I was so jealous of you when we were kids. You were brilliant in everything when I was taught that you were inferior and I was supposed to be brilliant. Then when you bunched me in third year" he paused to look at her pointedly "That hurt a lot by the way. Anyway, that day I realized that there was more to you than a bookworm and a brilliant witch. I saw a girl amazingly enough that it took a bunch for me to realize it." She laughed and he chuckled.

"So, when did you get back to England?" he asked and she was surprised he even knew she was out of the country. "Just yesterday. Came back to for our family reunion." She answered. "Oh, now I remember Ginny saying something about that." He said. "Ginny?" she asked confused why he would have nay contact with her friend. "Yeah, the other week when we were having lunch with Harry, Ron and Pansy. She said you wrote her saying you would be coming home for the reunion. I don't think she said when though." Hermione's eyebrows were up in her hair line "I am sorry. You and Pansy Parkinson were having lunch with Ron Weasly and Harry and Ginny Potter? How did that come to happen?" he laughed at her expression. "Hermione, you have been gone for too long. Harry and I hashed our rivalries not long after I came back from college in Romania. Ron took a little longer but with Ginny nagging him he came around months later. Pansy mentioned once that she wanted to apologize to Harry about the fiasco she did at the final battle so I took her to meet the guys once. Not only she made it up with Harry but surprisingly enough she walked out with a date with Ron. It seemed he was not as incompetent with women as I thought he was." Hermione listened to him with her mouth open in shock, then she seemed to pull herself together "Apparently I have been gone too long." She said and Draco laughed. "I am glad for the friendship you found with them. I am glad for Ron too although I may be planning to throttle him and Ginny for not saying anything of that in their letters." He laughed again. "So how come you and Blaise never thought you'd meet me here? I thought the Granger reunion would have been a big giveaway." She asked. "Well, Polly is not a Granger, I guess her mother must be the one related to your father. She never told Blaise what the event was, she just told him to meet her in the gardens of the hotel this morning." Hermione nodded accepting his explanation.

The conversation flowed on its own. It was amazing to Hermione how they could talk so easily to each other. She found out that he was a healer now, worked a while at St. Mungo then opened his own clinic-turned hospital. She told him that she have a few offers to start her own medical career now that she is done exploring the world.

He was mesmerized by her. Draco never thought she would accept him in her life so easily, but from their conversation they were headed to at least a strong friendship. Even if he wanted more. He understood her need to take a break and travel, he knew he wanted to do the same but preferred to start working on his career and build back the Malfoy reputation. He told her even though he didn't want the same advantages that came with his family name before, he still wanted the name to resonate something good with the people after the way it was dragged in mud by his father. He reveled in the sensation when she told him she was proud of what he accomplished and that she was honored to know him.

"So, Blaise mentioned that at the weekend there would be a formal ball, some sort of tradition for the family." Draco said trying not to show excitement. "Yes. It is traditional for the family to have a ball at the end of the reunion. How do you think I learned to dance formal waltz then?" she answered him with butterflies in her stomach. She was hoping he would ask her to be his date to the ball. Draco cleared his thought and turned to face her as they neared the exit of the gardens "Well, if you wouldn't mind, I would be honored to escort you to the ball. If you don't already have a date for the night, that is." He said with his eyes on the ground, shifting from foot to the other. After a moment he chanced a glance at her face to find her smiling at him "I would love to go with you." She answered. He smiled back and Hermione was caught in the trance of surprise of never seeing him smile like that before. The moment was cut by Blaise and Polly approaching. "Hi there you two." Blaise drawled and Hermione had the impression that Polly told him everything. Draco looked at his friend "Blaise" he warned as he knew his friend probably told his girlfriend everything.

The boys left short after leaving Hermione in the eager clasp of Polly. "Details, now." Polly demanded and Hermione groaned but sat with her cousin and told her nonetheless.


	4. Jealousy and the appearance of the ALT

The week's events ran by slowly, with the occasional appearance of Blaise and Draco at dinner sometimes. The two handsome men brought the girls envious glares from most of their cousins. It wasn't until Wednesday dinner that the other girls did something to show their digression.

When Hermione and Polly excused themselves from the men for a short bathroom break, Jenna saw her opportunity. Jenna is Lola's daughter and by default always hated Hermione and Polly. She watched her cousins with the two delectable men all night and as soon as she saw Draco alone by the coffee table she attacked. "Hello" she greeted him smiling brightly and bating her lashes. Draco turned and saw the girl and instantly knew she was flirting. Any other day he would have fun raising her hope before crushing her but today he only thought about Hermione and how to win her. "Hello" he responded and turned back to the coffee table. That didn't deter Jenna "I haven't seen here before. What is your name?" she asked bluntly. He raised an eyebrow at her "You wouldn't have seen me since it is the first time I attend. I am a friend of Hermione and Polly." He avoided the question about his name completely. No reason to make her think she had a chance. "Oh, I know I saw you sitting with them with the other nice man over there. I figured you could use some …. Sweeter company." She batted her eyelashes at him again. "I am quite pleased with my previous company, trust me." He responded rather haughtily. He tried going back to pouring himself some coffee but Jenna was persistent. She placed her hand on his arm and leaned in slightly. "I am sure you would find my company more pleasurable." Well that was enough to actually shift his mood from annoyed to angry. "I am sure I won't. Please, take the hint and leave me alone." He sneered bringing back the old Malfoy again for a second. She frowned and still leaned even closer even though he shook the hand she held to his arm "Oh come on. You can't really tell me you enjoy the company of the likes of Hermione and Polly over someone like me." She whined a bit. Unfortunately for her the last statement didn't only get on the nerves of Draco but also Blaise, who caught the conversation as he approached his friend. "Who are you? And why are you insulting my girlfriend and her favorite cousin?" Blaise sneered from the other side. Draco's nostrils were flaring dramatically and it was obvious for Blaise that his friend was on the verge of exploding. "I was merely stating facts." Jenna shrugged nonchalantly. Draco was one second away from pulling his wand and hexing her into next century. "Let me tell you truthfully Pint" he started sneering lowering his voice to an angry hiss "you might not know who I am but I assure you that I can make your life very difficult. If I ever EVER heard you talking about Hermione or Polly in that way EVER again I will make sure you never knew peace ever again." Now Jenna was afraid. This tactic Draco had used before when he was younger to plant fear in any one. It always worked well, even if the target didn't know who the Malfoys were. He and Blaise called it the "Angry Lucius Tactic" since Draco looked so much like his father when he was angry like that. When Jenna scurried away Draco straightened himself and took a deep breath then turned to find Blaise smirking at him "I haven't seen you bring the ALT in such a long time. She must have really got on your nerve." Draco just smirked back and then they laughed at their own inside joke. "Hey guys" Polly's voice came from behind them. She came to stand by Blaise while Hermione turned to Draco and asked "Why is Jenna crying to her mother that my freaky friends have scared her and threaten to hurt her?" her voice wasn't accusing, it even held a bit of amusement. Draco shrugged "She was a bit mouthy so I let my imagination run a bit." Blaise laughed and said "He gave her the ALT" Hermione looked back at Draco with a confused smile. He explained "It's a little treatment from our school days, you and Harry were practically the only people immune to it." She frowned still not understanding the reference until Blaise explained "Angry Lucius Tactic." She thought for a minute then laughed to Draco's relief "Yes, I remember. Is that what you called it then?" Draco nodded and smiled at her "She must have really gotten on your nerves then to bring that out." She told him thoughtfully. Blaise laughed even harder "That's what I said." The four of them spent the rest of the evening talking and laughing, and the men left later with the promise to see them on Friday evening before the ball.


	5. The final ball

Hermione and Polly spent Friday morning in the hotel's spa pampering themselves before the ball. Then after that, they spent a total of 6 hours getting facials, hair dos, nail polish and finally makeup. Then they finally got into their dresses just 30 minutes before the time when the boys were supposed to come pick them up.

Polly wore a golden dress that had an outer layer of black sheer that only served to give the dress a shimmer. It was strapless sweetheart neckline and mermaid style. She wore her strawberry blond hair up in an elaborate twist of tendrils. She had a smoky eye makeup, rosy cheeks and velvet cashmere lipstick.

Hermione choose a bottle green ink dress made of a material that gave a shine. It looked like a various colors all at once changing with the angle of the light. It had medium straps on the edge of her shoulder making the neckline wide and V shaped to the beginning of her cleavage. The bodice was fitted to show all the good curves and the back was also a V but running deeper to her lower back. It flared out a little after her hip giving her upper body the right curve and length and allowing her to move and dance freely. She wore her hair down only pinned on one side to slide behind her shoulder while the other side was left freely. She had a simpler eye makeup but daring blood red lipstick. The clever witch she is, she charmed her makeup as well as Polly's to stay all the night and not be affected by anything.

The girls finally made their way to the lobby at half past six. Blaise and Draco were waiting at the bottom of the stairs looking delectable themselves. Both in black velvet muggle suits. While Blaise wore a white dress shirt underneath and a bright gold tie, Draco chose a Slytherin green tie on the black dress shirt. Polly came down first and Blaise received her with awe and love in his eyes. "You look amazing my love." He complemented her as he took her arm and threaded it in his and walked toward the ball room. Draco turned from them to look at Hermione coming down and he was mesmerized. She looked like a dark angel and he loved it. Hermione watched him a small smile. She saw his pupils dilate and darken a shade or two. She thought he looked good enough to eat. When she was at the bottom of the stairs he reached for her hand and she gave it to him. "You look beautiful Hermione. As always" he kissed her knuckles without taking his eyes off her. He turned and stood beside her and instead of offering his arm he simply threshed his fingers with hers and started walking to the ball room. Hermione shivered at the intimate touch and she loved it. They walked in the room and she was utterly surprised. She was suddenly surrounded by her friends from school. People she has been missing for far too long. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna and Neville were there as well as Pansy and Rolf Luna's Fiancé. "Oh my god. What are you guys doing here? I thought I wouldn't be able to see you before next week." She asked them after the initial enthusiastic greetings. "Well, it was Draco's idea actually." Harry said. "He said you had some nasty pitchy cousins and needed all your friends" Hermione could only smile at Draco while he shrugged. "Beside truly, pitchy girls they need the queen of snark so I had to come and help out." Pansy added and they all laughed. The group of friends moved together to one of the tables to exchange news. They sat together for a long time then when the time came for dancing Draco was the first up "Hermione, will you dance with me?" he asked softly. She blushed and nodded. As they walked towards the dance floor Ginny sighed and the others turned to her in question. "What? These two were long time coming really and Draco have been dying for a chance with Hermione for far too long, I can't help but hope it would work out." Apparently Ginny was like a sister to Draco and he always turned to her when he needed someone to talk to. "Don't worry Ginny. I have a good feeling about this." Polly said as she knew for certain that Hermione has been waiting for the same chance for just as long.

At the dance floor Draco was gliding with Hermione effortlessly in a semiformal waltz. "That was very nice of you Draco, I was really missing everyone." Hermione smiled up at him. His silver grey eyes poured into her molten honey eyes as he smiled back and said "It was not trouble. I could tell how taxing those gatherings are for you and I knew you would need your friends by you."

"It is strange" she started "How you seem to know me so well, and I feel like I know you too very well."

"Yes, but then again we did know each other for most of our childhood. Seven years is a long period to get to know someone." He said softly. She smiled at his kindness. She realized at that minute that Draco has actually changed more than he let on, even more than she thought.

"Yes. You're right. Seven years is a long time." She said distractedly as she laid her head on his shoulder. Without realizing, they gravitated to each other and soon they were embracing and swaying on the dance floor.

"Hermione?" Draco whispered in her hair. "Hmmm?" Hermione found herself smiling automatically. She pulled back slightly to look at him. He had a look on his face that she couldn't interpret. He looked almost troubled or struggling to find words. "What's wrong Draco?" she asked when she saw his face.

"Hermione I …. I wanted to tell you …. I …." He trailed off and sighed at his inability to express a simple feeling.

"There you are" came Jenna's voice from behind Hermione. Hermione sighed and Draco stiffened and the scowl came back to his face.

"What Jenna?" Hermione asked tiredly. The other girl smirked at her "I just wanted to introduce my fiancée. This is Sameul Nolt. He is the son of the head of Nolt industries, maybe you have heard of them. Oh, wait. I forgot, you were completely isolated, still is for the matter of fact." She said rather arrogantly clutching the arm of a tall young man who was practically sneering at Hermione.

"Pleasure" Hermione drawled. "I have heard of Nolt industries as a matter of fact." This came surprisingly from Draco. "Father often talks about this company trying, and failing, to steal his deals. You see Hermione, it appears that some people will stop at nothing to come on top in a business deal." Hermione knew already that Lucius has in fact straightened his act after the war and now Malofy industries was one of the biggest trading companies in the wizarding and muggle worlds. It was a testimony to how much of a brilliant businessman Lucius was that he was able in less than five years after being released form Azkaban to rebuild his family name to a more respected status. This time around he did fair and he did it for the right reasons.

Hermione smirked at the scowl on Jenna and Nolt's faces. Draco continued "Nolt's company is ambitious but they can resolve to a rather suspicious means and….." he got interrupted however "Who do thing you are to insult my father and our establishment like that?" Sameul sneered taking a hostile step forward towards Draco.

"Well, that just shows how ignorant you are." Blaise drawled coming from behind Nolt.

"If you don't know who he is, how can you claim to be a part of the business world?" Harry's statement was like a punch to Nolt's gut.

"Idiot." Pansy stated simply coming up with Ron. "This is Draco Malfoy you moron. The sole heir to the Malfoy industries."

"Do you think your father will be happy with you when you insult the heir of the most pristine company in the business world?" Ron sneered at Nolt. All Nolt could do was planch and slowly starting to back away from the group. Soon he was practically sprinting through the open ballroom doors.

"Hermione you have the foulest friends." Jenna sneered.

"Well, at least she has friends. You on the other hand, will always stay alone as long as you have that stupid attitude. Humf. Insolent, prejudice, stupid twat." Ginny practically spat. Next thing was Jenna was screaming in fury while running away.

"Come one Malfoy let's hear it." Ron said. Draco just shook his head no. "Oh, please. Just one time." Ginny said with expectant stare. Everyone else started begging but Hermione couldn't understand what they wanted him to say. "Fine, fine" Draco finally gave up, he straightened his shoulders and let his old scowl take his features and said "My father will hear about this." Then everyone in the group was roaring with laughter. Ron and Harry were almost rolling on the floor, Pansy and Blaise were snickering trying to keep in the inevitable laughs and Ginny was almost crying from laughing so hard. Hermione laughed with them but turned questioningly to the smiling Draco. "It sort of became a joke between us because they were surprised when we first became friends that I am no longer a daddy's boy. So, whenever we used my father or my old arrogance in a sneaky situation like that, they insist I have to say it like old times." Now Hermione was laughing harder and leaned on Draco's shoulder.


	6. Confessions and conclusions

Soon, they scattered to different areas leaving Hermione and Draco alone again. "So" he started again when they resumed their dancing "Before we were rudely interrupted, I wanted to tell you something then ask you something else." He waited for her to nod and smile at him before continuing, now with more courage than he felt before. He took a deep breath "I like Hermione. A lot. In fact I think I am just a few steps shy of falling completely in love with you." There he finally said it. Hermione stared at him shocked at his sudden honesty. "H..How long?" she asked hesitant. "A long time. Probably since fourth year. Back then of course I was a coward and sort of a prat. But, I do regret not realizing it, more like admitting it, earlier. May be then I could have helped you when you were brought to the manor, not freeze like the coward I was." It was easy for him to confess now, looking in her mesmerizing chocolate eyes, drowning himself in her softness.

Hermione smiled brightly and started her own confession "I never blamed you Draco, or your parents for what happened that day. I understood, even then, that the three of you really didn't have a choice. Besides, you helped plenty when you didn't identify us, you bought us time then." She shook her head and looked down for a moment. He used a long slender finger to push her chin up again to look in her eyes. She saw the appreciation and gratitude in his eyes. She saw affection and tenderness that she never really noticed before. "I like you too Draco, more than you know." He smiled and then asked his question "Will you be my girlfriend?" he could see she was surprised by his forwardness "I don't plan to waste another moment without you Hermione." He continued "I only just found you again. I plan to spend as much time as possible with you for the foreseeable future." She smiled and nodded her head eagerly. All her previous thoughts about keeping it casual flew right out of the proverbial window. Then, and only then did he feel confident enough for his next move. He moved the hand that was under her chin to cup her cheek delicately, she leaned into his touch. He leaned in and she leaned up on her tiptoes until finally, after so long, their lips connected in a soft kiss. Hermione's eyes drifted shut as their lips touched. Draco also closed his eyes to enjoy the pure bliss that came from the sweet kiss. His hand moved to cradle the base of her neck buried in her hair while Hermione's arms circled his neck delicately. Soon, the kiss grew more passionate when Draco touched her lips with his tongue. He groaned when she let him in her mouth and brought his other arm around her waist to pull her even closer. They stayed locked in their passionate embraced for a few moments while their friends watched from the other side of the hall. The other three couples were smirking like they always knew this would be the result.

When they finally parted, Draco rested his forehead to hers and enjoyed simply holding her close. "Long time coming" he mumbled. She looked at him with a question in her eyes waiting for him to explain. "This, you and me, is a long time coming. I have been waiting for so long and I never felt that way for anyone else, ever." Hermione smiled and picked the corner of his mouth "It was a long time coming for me too. The way you make me feel, after such a short time getting to know each other is truly different. I got hurt a lot and yet here you are making me renounce my causal ways and commit to a relationship with you." She sighed and closed her eyes. "I would never hurt you Hermione. Your affection is very dear to me and I won't risk it for the world." She looked back at Draco at his statement "Strangely I believe you Draco. I know you won't hurt me." They kissed again softer and more languid this time. They both knew deep in their hearts that this relationship is different and unique. They were in it for the long run. Two years later when Draco was watching Hermione walking down the aisle with her father toward him, he couldn't help but think how grateful he was that Blaise insisted he came with him that day for the Granger breakfast. When the ministry official finished their bonding and announced them Draco and Hermione Malfoy they kissed for a long moment before resting their foreheads against each other as they are used to. Draco couldn't help but think the same thing that he thought after their first kiss "Long time coming" he said and Hermione couldn't agree more.


End file.
